Rider (Ushiwakamaru)
Summary Rider is a Rider-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Rider's True Name is Ushiwakamaru, who is more better known by her adult name as Minamoto no Yoshitsune. She was known as one of, if not, the most famous commander in Japanese Military history, whose popularity could only be rivaled by the likes of Oda Nobunaga. Although it was said that there were many points in her early years in life that were obscure, especially prior to her raising an army, she lead a life during her military career as a tragic commander who, while leading with charisma and said to be a battle genius in her time, died following her retreat and battle in Oshu with her brother Yoritomo. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Jumping the Eight Ships at Dan-no-ura Name: Rider, Ushiwakamaru, Minamoto no Yoshitsune Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: 29/30 at the time of her real-life death (Is summoned in the form before she became Minamoto no Yoshitsune) Classification: Rider-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman, Social Influencing and minor Mind Manipulation with Charisma, Sound Manipulation with Hoemaru, Teleportation (Can reduce the distance to her target with Shukuchi. Can forcibly relocate everyone in her general vicinity and put her allies in advantageous positions and her enemies put in disadvantageous positions via Eye of Shiva), Invisibility and Stealth Mastery (Has Presence Concealment on the level of a Assassin Servant), can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, Animal Manipulation, Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Creation (Can create an imitation of her retainer Benkei to take attacks for her), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Resistance to BFR Attack Potency: Island level (Although she possesses a D rank in strength, she should still be comparable to other combat ready servants at Chaldea, and thus should at least be as powerful than a much more recent Servant like Archer. Participated in the fight against Ushi Gozen). Higher with Jumping the Eight Ships at Dan-no-ura (A C-rank Noble Phantasm attack, which would make it equal to A-rank attacks) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Boasts an A+ rank in agility, making her one of the fastest servants and able to easily keep up with most combat-ready servants.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level. Higher with Benkei - Steadfast Position (when summoned, it can defend against a B-rank Anti Army Noble Phantasm like Phoebus Catastrophe) Stamina: Virtually tireless provided she is given sufficient amounts of prana Range: Extended melee range with her sword Standard Equipment: Her sword, Ushimidori Intelligence: Known for her exploits as a genius military commander, Ushiwakamaru was considered a monster during her life as the famous Minamoto no Yoshitsune due to having lead many others into battle throughout her military career and winning many battles. In addition she was also a competent and skilled swordswoman, having been able to fight against the likes of Benkei, who before was said in legend to have fought and defeated 999 warriors before he himself was defeated by Ushiwakamaru. But outside of combat, she was said to have not known the hearts of others; having only nurture her fighting spirit but not of her “humanity” as well as only fighting for her lord and not for herself, causing her to eventually be chased by her brother and being lead to her death along with her many retainers. Weaknesses: Cannot attack while in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Shana-oh's Wandering Tales: The Noble Phantasm of Ushikwakamaru. The embodiment of numerous legends that were born after she became known by her later name as Minamoto no Yoshitsune and traveled to Oshu in her lifetime, manifesting in the form of five special techniques: *'Eye of Shiva - Detecting the Six Secret Teachings:' This technique allows Ushiwakamaru to forcibly relocate everyone on the field, including herself and her allies. This is used in order to create an overwhelming advantage for allies while putting her enemies at a staggering disadvantage. *'Usumidori - Short Steps With The Heavenly Blade:' A brilliant and simple slash using her sword, Usumidori. As she was taught the martial arts stepping technique, Shukuchi, by a Tengu, she incorporates it into this technique, making it an extremely fast and difficult to avoid slash as she is able to quickly reduce the distance between herself and the opponent. *'Benkei - Steadfast Position:' A technique Ushiwakamaru can use to recreate an imitation of Musashibou Benkei's body alone. Its defense increases the more faith Ushiwakamaru has in Benkei, allowing it to be made into a strong and sturdy shield that can block up to even B-rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasms. *'Jumping the Eight Ships at Dan-no-ura:' The manifestation of Ushiwakamaru's feat of leaping eight boats displayed at Dan-no-ura. No matter how difficult the terrain, leaping movements are possible as long as there is even the slightest foothold. This technique also enhances Ushiwakamaru's jumping power, granting her tremendous jumping power and enable her to leap at great leagues. *'Hoemaru - Spider Slayer:' Ushiwakamaru's ultimate technique which unleashes her true power, repelling demons in the area and inflicting damage according to its sonic attack. * Kikenjō - Icicle Cutting: A secret technique of Ushiwakamaru's that is apart of her Noble Phantasm despite not being listed as such, based on the feat of cutting down arrows shot at her as if she was cutting down icicles falling down on her. It is a primary defense attack able to cut apart any attack thrown her way, mainly in the form of projectiles, which is powerful enough for Ushiwakamaru to cut apart even those made from Ibaraki-douji. Class Skills *'Magic Resistance:' A passive ability that grants protection against magical effects. It cancels magical effects used against the target altogether, including indirect attacks such as Petrification and Mind Manipulation. Ushiwakamaru's C-Rank allows her to cancel spells with a chant below two verses, but cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. *'Riding:' The Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. Having ridden into battles with horses in her life including a horse mount of her own named “Tayuuguro”, Ushiwakamaru holds an A+ rank in this skill. Thus allowing her to ride all vehicles and beasts including those on the level of Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts, though Dragons are beyond her reach and control. Personal Skills *'Charisma:' The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. As Ushiwakamaru was a famous commander once described as a "monster", it was said that she possessed a feeling of which no one liked yet those who got close to her were charmed to fight alongside her, denoting this skill to C+-rank. *'Tengu's Art of War:' Ushiwakamaru's personal skill, formed from the anecdote of being taught the art of war from a Tengu, an inhuman existence, during the time when she spent living inside a temple in her younger life. This skill provides bonuses to close-combat power such as swordsmanship, archery, and spearmanship, as well as Skills such as Military Tactics and Magic Resistance. *'Quick-Witted Swallow:' A skill that represents the nimble and light body of Ushiwakamaru, which has been said to be compared to that of a swallow. This is denoted due to her battle in life against Benkei at Gojo Ohashi, where she was able to trade slashes with the latter while avoiding all of his attacks before eventually defeating him in their encounter. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matchups: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fate Users Category:Sound Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users